My Sunshine
Details *'Title:' 何以笙箫默 / He Yi Sheng Xiao Mo *'English title:' My Sunshine *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' Dragon TV/Jiangsu TV: 32 | iQiyi: 36 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Jiangsu TV and iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jan-10 to 2015-Jan-25 *'Original soundtrack:' My Sunshine OST *'Opening Theme Song:' My Sunshine by Jason Zhang *'Ending Theme Song:' What Is Love by Wallace Chung Synopsis While studying at university, Zhao Mosheng fell in love at first sight with law student He Yichen. Through various incidents where Mosheng "stalked" Yichen on campus, Mosheng's cheerful personality charmed Yichen, and they slowly became college sweethearts. When Yichen's foster sister Yimei challenged Mosheng for Yichen's attention, Mosheng turned directly to Yichen for clarification, but did not expect to receive a cold response from him. Mistaking that Yichen and Yimei are a couple, Mosheng followed her father's arrangements and moved to the United States to continue her studies. Seven years later, Mosheng - who is now a professional photographer - returns to China, and coincidentally bumps into the unforgettable Yichen. Since the seven years they broke up, many people stand in the way of these star-crossed lovers: Classmate Xiao Xiao who has never given up on her crush on Yichen; half-sister Yimei; Mosheng's marriage in United States; the unrelentingly infatuated ex-husband Ying Hui; as well as the financial grudges between the couple's fathers. All these situations continue to affect the two former lovers, but instead, these misunderstandings and challenges give them a better comprehension of the love they have missed over the past seven years. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Wallace Chung as He Yi Chen **Luo Yun Xi as young He Yi Chen *Tiffany Tang as Zhao Mo Sheng **Wu Qian as young Zhao Mo Sheng *Tan Kai as Ying Hui *Jian Ren Zi as He Yi Mei **Lu En Jie as young He Yi Mei *Mi Lu as Xiao Xiao (Lin Shao Mei) **Xiong Yu Ting as young Lin Shao Mei *Yang Le as Lu Yuanfeng ;Law office *Zhao Chu Lun as Xiang Heng **Hou Rui Xiang as young Xiang Heng *Lin Peng as Yuan Fei *Huang Shi Chao as Lawyer Liu *Liu Yu Jin as Mei Ting *Ding Shan Shan (丁珊珊) as Lily ;Magazine office *Zang Hong Na as Gu Xing Hong *Wang Xiao Ying (王晓莺) as Juan Jie *Rong Rong as Editor Zhang *Song Zi Qiao (宋梓侨) as Wen Min *Zhang Nai Ou (张乃鸥) as Tao Yi Jing *He Guo Xuan (何果轩) as Li Da Bao ;Changhua University *Wu Yan Su (王妍苏) as Xu Ying **Chen Xin Yu as young Xu Ying *Long Yi Yi as Tong Xin Ying *Li Si Xian (李思娴) as Jiang Xiaoyan *Li Wen Jing (李文静) as Yang Lei *Zhang Song (张松) as Zhao Liang *Cai Gang (蔡刚) as Professor Zhou *A Ling (阿玲) *Xu Chen (徐晨) ;Others *Duanmu Chong Hui as Linda *Wu Ren Yuan (吴任远) as Zhao Qing Yuan *Qin Yue (秦樾) as Pei Fang Mei *Gao Ting Ting (高婷婷) as Mi Fei Er *Liu Cheng Rui (刘成瑞) as Zhang Xu *Wang Yang Sheng (王扬盛) as Kai Wen *Gao Ting Ting (高婷婷) as Mi Fei'er *Yan Jing Yao (严景瑶) *Yan Li Ping (闫立萍) *Chen Xu Ming as Uncle Lu *Li Chen as Hairstylist Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel He Yi Sheng Xiao Mo (何以笙箫默) by Gu Man *'Screenwriter:' Gu Man, Mo Bao Fei Bao *'Producer:' Xia Jie (夏杰) *'Director:' Liu Jun Jie External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:Dragon TV Category:Jiangsu TV Category:Romance Category:Croton Media